X-men: Apocalypse
by Impossible Love a Jinko fan
Summary: Disaster story, Happening in the 80s, Apocalypse was once known as Huitzilopochtli...it writes itself.
1. Prologue 1973-1974

The world changed; there was little doubt about it. In just a couple of days the world passed from being mundane, dark, cynical, to be a world full of dangers, of miracles, a world of marvels, some of those marvels were dark, dangerous, irredeemable…others still had room to grow to become different.

A day after the Incident, the Stadium debris flew again away from the White House, the Security teams couldn't do anything about it, it was there a moment and it left the next.

Away from there in NY a telepath tried to track all those movements with little success.

The world had changed, they both knew it they even counted on it, but the actual extent of this new world was far beyond their imagination.

As months passed Xavier was unable to find Logan, he feared the worst, the memories were a mere visage as time passed but he knew Logan was going to be captured in Vietnam…somehow…and then become part of a paramilitary group, Xavier looked for Stryker with all the resources he could gather, but it didn't happen, more and more mutants started manifesting themselves, the public opinion divided right in the middle.

Mutants were a sight to behold but in the end very human still, Mystique became the public face of hope, but Mystique was all the faces and no face at the same time, some people even justified Magneto with the Sentinels malfunction and Trask experimentation, not many but some…

Xavier had lost his whole original team and he was doubtful to reunite them, nonetheless Logan had told him "reunite us, create the X-men. Find all of us"

Sadly the persons who were supposed to become X-men have not been born yet, who could he choose? It was a life of sacrifice, it was a harsh decision, Peter Maximoff was the obvious option, but Charles knew in his heart using him would only magnify the breach between Erik and himself.

The X-men were supposed to happen, but they were supposed to become a reality 10 years later, when Logan unknowingly saved some prisoners from Stryker.

Now all Charles Xavier had was Hank McCoy loyally trying to fix the mansion and a mind full of questions…but alongside all of those questions there was hope.

-Scott Summers was supposed to be the first X-man in the other timestream-Xavier said finally-Alex Summers was given to us in this reality, and I think it is time we go there and recruit Havok once and for all.

With that said, Hank took his leave to prepare the little helicopter they had, and to try and recruit the X-men for real, none would say anything, but Banshee casted a shadow of doubt even in the wake of Logan's words about the X-men.


	2. Spring 1974

Alex Summers was living in a small town in the Middle of nowhere, the kind of place where you can get lost, but also the kind of place which was dangerous for mutants, fanatic reverends spoke against mutants in the town church, people were full of all sorts of fears, Alex had to hide himself rather than be a little free back home, he worked in a plantation doing all the hard stuff, he had after all a criminal record and military tags, he was done for that kind of work.

He lived in fear though that the day might come when Stryker or someone like him came back to hunt him and he will see his share of hell.

But Stryker was not the one who came, it was Charles Xavier.

-You barely seem a day older than you were in 1964.-Xavier said when he arrived to the workplace of Alex.

The younger man turned back and smiled, yet soon a different thought invaded his mind, memories of friends lost, and the smile became a gesture of pain.

Xavier needed no telepathy to realize the thoughts that invaded Alex Summers.

-I failed mutantkind once, and I will forever live with that weight in my mind, but mutantkind needs help and guidance once more don't you think? I don't believe I am in the right position to be that man, but I am willing to assemble a team, to give them shelter, resources, so that they can become the helping hand for our kind.-Xavier said.

Alex remained silent, trying to let go of the painful memories of the war, the rumors, everything.

-You could be the first one once more, and I think Hank and I could surprise you if you do come with us.

"But surprises surely won't bring Sean back" Alex thought.

* * *

It was a cell, abandoned, but not weak enough to be broken, it was a cell and whoever pulled the strings was no longer coming back, the situation was desperate, there were few inmates alive, and every day that passes, every hour the hope became a distant thought, a thing of a different time.

In the Original timeline the prison was to be taken by Stryker, as part of his mutant solution, the prison was going to provide him with test subjects while the stronger inmates were to be part of his small elite team to secure resources to use in the fight against mutantkind.

But Stryker never happened.

In the Original timeline, he was going to be there until 1981 at the age of 33 when a mutant with metal claws was going to free him and a clone of a woman he briefly met and a young man, all three of them were to become X-men.

But things had changed, and for all the good that was supposed to come with the new timeline, for Sean Cassidy, weakened, with a strong inhibitor around his voice and mouth, and in an abandoned facility, the new future certainly looked bleak, he knew nothing of Paris or the White House. No Magneto, no Mystique was coming to save him.

The inhibitor was efficient because it was heavy, because there was no way of breaking it, screaming into it would make it vibrate and the vibration would hurt the skin much faster than any real damage could be done to the thing. Sean looked around, there was a girl in the corner of a cell close to him, he barely noticed her hiding in the shadows for God knows how long –was she even there before?- he made some sounds with his hands trying to call her, it took a while before she started moving, she moved slowly on her knees with her hands proving the air trying to find obstacles, she was surely blind. Nonetheless he kept urging her to reach him, with sounds with his hands, clapping, and she found the limit of her cell. She reached his hand. And as she did, a little light came out of her hands. Beneath his inhibitor, Sean smiled.

* * *

NOTES: Hi guys, I saw two people favorited and followed the first chapter, I want to keep going with such a warm receiving, I am sorry if at times my english isn't perfect, real sorry if that happens, I try my best, finally I will change powers a little and timeline when necessary trying to fit parts of Origins -which is a bad movie but some of its elements I want to use them- into the broad strokes of the new possible timeline. Hope you're enyoing Sean's alive, he should be alive and Emma too, hope you enjoy the new character I introduce and of course x-fans among you will recognize her.


	3. Late Spring 1974 -Surprises and Freedom

Note: Hey I am going slowly, but I do want to do this whole story I am enjoying myself it's been a while without writing a long english fanfic, anyway if you do read this and like it or don't please do review it really is my coin around here, hope you like it though, this fanfic might be a little heavy for only movie fans, it is making references to a lot of comic book stuff, if you ever feel lost do send a message and I'll do my best to explain the references.

...

...

There was a place, hidden in the middle of Germany, a place where once the devil survived and where she kept her word and abandoned the last trace of goodness in her…or so she thought back then, now she was in the middle of the United States, it was not a wise move to travel right now, she was lost and alone, she had no interest of going back to Xavier, no interest in going with Erik.

-In the original timeline, Trask death lead to an enraged Stryker sending a team to interrogate Erik, they forgot to remove one of the metal torture device from the package, and that was the undoing, Erik escaped and freed Raven…to late as he would realize decades later, that very act confirmed Raven's loyalty until the bitter end, but now the world was different and Raven and Erik were never to be together again.

Raven was in the middle of nowhere, trying to figure a way to fight for mutantkind, a woman around thirty years old looked at her and Raven smiled, it was a rare thing that someone smiled at her, at least she thought so, especially now that she rarely looked normal, the woman took a step closer.

-I will smile to you when you show me your real you too.-She said.

...

-As for welcome parties Hank this has to be one of the weirdest-said Alex attached to a medical bed, and with electrodes all around.-And I am pretty sure the thing beside me is a damn corpse, what the hell is going on?

Charles was in front of him while Hank moved all around the ceiling, the walls, connecting, measuring things.

-That is a corpse indeed, a mutant corpse at that, one of the last experiments of Trask industries, Erik apparently saved him and left it here for us…why? Because he remembered something that I told him back in 61…back in damn 1961.-Charles mentioned.-I did mentioned I has a surprise or two for you, well this one is the greatest of them all.

-Not what I thought Charles, not even close.

-It will be a good surprise, but it will hurt a little, you will survive though, that's granted am I right Hank?

-You're right, it will be just a little electrical transference, a small shock and it will be done.-Hank mentioned without stopping his movements across the room.

-I hope you really know what you're doing.

-We do.-The two said at the same time.

After that the discharge started flowing and it did tickle as hell, but it didn't hurt, Alex could feel how something was moving away from him.

-We met a man once didn't we Alex? One of our first registered mutants, it seems now we underestimate the power of the mutant conscience and biology of him. He was supposed to survived, he was named accordingly, and yet we thought he died, his death joined us briefly, but he was never death, his genetic code and memories attached to a close mutant, a mutant who could storage energy hence, genetic code, that genetic code is the reason why you got moles and dark skinned tones, you thought it was part of a mutation, some short of medical condition or reaction to the energy bursts, but you were being submitted to a different genetic code, we removed it from you, first with the injection, now with electricity and we moved it directly to a different body.

The corpse beside Alex suddenly started moving, moving freely for the first time in 14 years.

...…...

She was shy, scared as hell, but she could transform sound into light and light was pure energy, it brought heat, with that energy, Sean could free his hands, screw the inhibitor, it burned with the light and heat though he suffered from a scratch or two because of that.

Without the inhibitor he could break the locks, and he could fully power her mutant abilities.

-We are going out you know girl? - Sean said after they were both entirely free.-We are alive and soon we will be free. My name is Sean Cassidy.

She didn't answer with her name though-I was kept in a different cell, the place was not perfect though, I could punch trough it, crawl until I got there, I wasn't expecting the mutant next to me to be the one most useful for my powers and my powers useful to save him.

-And now we will save whoever else still lives around.

-There was another woman in the cell next to me; she was kept tightly with weird looking chains and with a helmet that only let her mouth out, we should go for her first I think.


End file.
